Let me go
by Jana Moon
Summary: after the war,as the world heals and moves on, so does its heros, except one... hold back by those who claim to love Him. He can not find peace.   AU


As the sun set on the third day of the second month, following the great battle.

On the stairs of the uppermost west tower.

A man was accenting the stairs in deep thought and with mush regret.

In the two months since the battle, that freed the Wizard and Muggle world from the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Mush had changed for the better, the man thought with a smile. Muggles, Scrups and Wizard kind had worked together to defeat, those that would destroy all.

Once, magic and muggles ways of doing things would never have been combined, just the mare thought…!

But now... as rebuilding began, Muggles and Magic-users worked side by side, and their world grow the more glorious because of it.

So very soon after the battle, it was already clear.

A terrible hurricane had terrorised the southwest of the United States, it would have been a catastrophe.

Especially now so soon after the great battle, that left many countries in ruin but with many wizards and witches voluntary help.

The help came quickly and the loses of life was minimal. Rehousing went smoothly.

New houses was build as a combination of muggle and magical means, they could now withstand level 5 hurricanes, the more severe earthquakes and other natural and unnatural disasters.

Clean-ups that, before took weeks, was now done in days.

Worldwide rescue, humanitarian, and rebuilding teams was assembled, consisting of both muggle, wizards and scribs. Of course not all went smoothly.

The non-magical world suddenly found that they was not as alone was they thought, their world could never be the same.

the magical community too had many difficulties adjusting, before they could do as they pretty much pleased ( as Arthur Weasley could tell many stories about) magic could fix practically everything was the thought of many but Arthur could tell many tragic stories were wizards went to fare and magic was not the solution.

Surprisingly very few purebloods coursed problems.

Many spent a lot of money, energy and time to help both worlds heal as one.

Muggleborns, half-blood's and scribs (who more often than not, grew up in wizarding homes but lived and worked in the muggleworld) was now highly soured after as convention speakers, administrators and key players in the merging of the two worlds.

Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan and Arabella Frigg were some of the most sod after voices.

It was a hard battle to fight and one not easily won.

But seeing the healers and muggle-doctors losing them self in discussion and excitement, regarding the finding new cures or combining of methods.

To see Severus Snape or rather, not see him for weeks because he and some of the leading scientists was bouncing ideas of each other, as if they played the muggle game of tennis and trying or failing to make new potions. Add the Weasley twins and other great potion and scientific minds of the world and the possibilities were….beyond count.

To see his world finally starting to consider that perhaps there was other ways to do things and that maybe magic was not the answer to everything.

To see them finally staring to be free and become all that they could be, was enough to make him tears of joy to his eyes.

They all had a brighter future now.

As he reached the top of the staircase and opened the door that led to a grand room. He, as the one who had lived here for the last four years, didn't notice the expensive furniture, the nice surroundings or the blazing fire in the great fireplace.

No, Albus only had eyes for the youth, no, young man who he had failed so greatly, who had unwillingly given up his childhood, willingly sacrificed his teen years, his innocence, his dreams, his wants, him-self for a world who even now did not truly understand what he had done.

He fought to defeat the enemy of both worlds, which those worlds themselves had created.

To make those worlds as one, to dream grand dreams for them and gave his blood, his soul, to make them come true. To lead them on the road to becoming all they had in them to be.

He took the scorn, the insoles. He shouldered the burdens and expectations.

He gave his all, so that they could live.

How many times had he seen him stand as he did now?

How many times had he found him standing in the light of sun or moon, staring out the big floor-to-selling window, looking but not looking out over the lake?

Fare too many time then he cared to remember, and every time he bore bad news.

A lone figure, so small standing there in the sunlight of the great window.

"Let me go" a sad hopeless voice asked, so barren of the life that had been there just two months before. "I am sorry I have not been to see you before my boy. Many things have changed. Your dreams are becoming reality as we speak".

The young man's head fall in hopelessness as the old man continued to speak.

In the first two mouths, only the old man had come to see the young man, but as things slowed down, his friends remembered him and came to see him and tell him all about what happenings of the world.

Every time he would be standing at the window.

Every time he would ask "let me go" some would answer negatively but more often then not, they would ignore it and continue as if he hadn't said anything at all.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turn into a year.

On the year of the anniversary of the fall of the Dark Lord, all of his closest friends were gathered in his quarters.

Holding a grand party.

Severus Snape was dry, literally dry of ideas. He felt as if his brain was one big, big bruise. In the past 11 months, he and many others of the world's best mind in the fields of potions and science had made not cures but aides to aids, cancer and many other diseases.

Together with healers and doctors, they had made many lives better.

He had found mush satisfaction in learning and teaching and breaking boundaries.

But he often found himself thinking of the man who made all of this possible.

As he neared staircase that lead to the tower, he heard music and laughter, and couldn't stop himself smiling, he only hoped that one of the voices laughing was Harry.

As he entered the room, he found the party going strong in the left part of the grand room, at the fireplace and surrounding sofas.

To the right standing in the moonlight, shinning thou the big window, was Harry, dressed in torn ropes, the same, he wore when he in the battle against Voldemort.

So in contrast to the party going on.

Light and dark.

As Severus entered the room, cheers erupted from the partying friends, welcoming him.

He raised a hand in greeting as he headed over to Harry. As he neared him, he heard him ask "let me go" Harry didn't look at him, he didn't even seem to expect an answer.

"Why?" Severus asked him. Harry turned and looked him in the eye, Severus felt a shiver go thou him as he looked into eerie green-glowing eyes.

"They will not let me go, I have asked them but they do not wish to." He said sadly "neither can live, while the other survives" Severus was surprised that he was quoting the prophecy but more confused as to why "I have no peace until he is gone….." Severus still didn't understand, Harry looked him in the eyes again " was long as you are remembered you are alive…I can not have peace while there are some one who remember him…let me go…"

Severus was not sure he understood him but he believed he did, while the memory of Voldemort was strong, Harry could not have a life.

He had given all he could to the world, he gave them a new beginning but those that loved him the most was not willing to do the same

"…. I get you go…." For the first time in many years Severus sow Harry smile, a smile that light up his entire being " thank you….." he said in a sigh as he fade into the moonlight.

Severus turned and joined the party, just as Hermione and Ron Weasley told everyone that soon there would be another Weasley.

" a toast…..to be all you can be…AND HAVE FUN WHILLE YOUR DOING IT!"


End file.
